fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Sprint
Mario Kart Sprint is an upcoming racing game developed by Shooting Star Studios for the Nintendo NX. It is the ninth installment in the mainstream Mario Kart ''series, and the twelfth if the arcade games are included. Prominent new additions include the '''Sprint Dash', which is a move that can be performed once a circular bar is filled while drifting, gifting them a fiery speed boost for a short period of time. If bumping into another racer that is not Sprint Dashing while buffed, they will get burnt and spin uncontrollably, as if they were attacked by an item such as the Fire Flower. Bikes, ATVs, Gliders, anti-gravity and underwater driving return from past installments. Additionally, the latter one gets a slight twist, Surface Driving. Gameplay TBA Modes Most modes return from past installments, but there are a few additions. All modes are available on single player, and various of them are available on multiplayer and online multiplayer. Grand Prix 1 to 4 Players Just like in past installments, this game has the Grand Prix mode, and therefore it works similar. Here players have to race against computer opponents, win the races in each track, and obtain the cup's trophy. The player can choose one of three default engine classes: , and . The higher the engine class, the harder and faster the races will be against opponents. This mode also supports multiplayer Grand Prix. After completing 150cc, is unlocked, which is like 150cc but with all tracks reversed. If all the engine classes including Mirror Mode are completed, will be unlocked as well. Story Mode 1 Player A completely new mode. As the name implies, players will follow a story in the game. They will be able to choose a character (only the ones that have been already unlocked), their customized kart and then embark in an adventure. The story is about the player's character's desire to be the Mushroom World's champion. In order to accomplish this, they will drive through the various maps in the Mushroom World, challenging different opponents in the way and encountering Bosses at certain points. Various sidequests or missions can be completed in order to earn points and continue. Time Trials 1 Player Works the same as in past installments. Players are allowed to race in a course of their choice (if it has been unlocked already) and complete all its laps in the fastest time possible. When doing so, the player's records will be saved as Ghost, allowing them to compete against their own Ghosts and see if they can exceed their previous record. Players can also exchange their Ghosts with other players, compare records and also race against them. VS Race 1 to 12 Players (Nintendo Network Support) Vs Race is a multiplayer mode that can be played locally with up to 4 players and online with up to 12. Races can be customized in this mode by adjusting different settings, which include choosing which items appear, CPU difficulty, Team or Solo racing, engine class and the requirements to win races. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode, and only the already unlocked racetracks in Grand Prix will be available here. Battle Mode 1 to 12 Players (Nintendo Network Support) The player can choose one of five types of battles available for play. Unlike in Mario Kart 8 and similarly to the other past games, the game features 8 all-new separate arenas, with 4 of them being completely new and the other 4 being retro Battle Courses. Battle types coming soon. Characters There will be __ total playable characters, consisting of 16 default characters, 28 unlockable characters and __ DLC characters. The total amount of characters in this game is the highest in the series. Starting Drivers Unlockable Drivers Downloadable Drivers To be announced. Courses Nitro Courses Retro Courses Downloadable Courses Items Items found on the track New Items Returning Items Vehicle Parts Bodies Tires Gliders Jet Motors Downloadable Content To be announced. Gallery Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:NX Games Category:Home Console Games Category:DohIMissed's Games